


You're my best friend, you're my brother.

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, very small mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//I couldn’t save Heather but I sure as hell can save you.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my best friend, you're my brother.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe Scott was standing here, about to…….. To kill himself. Saying he’s a nobody. Even if he was to other people he never was to him. To Stiles. So really the only logical for him to do was [step](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisiswherestormiwrites)forward. Step forward and say something.

Say  _anything_.

But he couldn’t. He was froze in place. Until he realized that nobody else was stepping up to do something. They were probably just as frozen as he was, or that they couldn’t think of anything to say. So instead of just standing there, he swallowed around the lump in his throat and stepped forward.

_//I couldn’t save Heather but I sure as hell can save you.//_

He knew that once he started talking everything got through to Scott. Could see it in his friends face, his body language. And when he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the flair, telling his friend if he went Stiles was going with him, was when Scott was going to snap out of it.

It’d take a second, but it’d work. And he almost cheered when it did. Because after all they’d been through, after all that had happened and was happening, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle losing Scott.

His best friend.

His brother. 


End file.
